Boarding House
by hi77
Summary: Bonnie's now staying at her last resort: The Salvatore Brothers house, but Damon is going to make these days she staying there quit a memory, and Stefan's life won't be the same. But there's also danger lurking around every corner.
1. Chapter 1

_**VAMPIRE DIARIES**_

**Boarding House**

Bonnie took a deep breath as she stood in front of the Salvatore's door step, looking at the door knob as if it was trying to kill her. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell _stupid fire_ she thought as she started to think about the whole situation which led her to do this.

Flashback:

Bonnie greeted her parents as she came downstairs to see her dad making breakfast.

"Where's mom?" she asked as she grabbed a cup out of the top shelf and placed it on the table as her dad handed her the orange juice.

"Business Trip, won't be back until next Monday,"

"Oh, where did she go this time?"

"New York." And he handed her a plate of eggs, pancakes, toast and bacon.

"Look's good dad," she stated as she grabbed the fork that was lying right by her cup of orange juice as her dad joined her at the table.

"So what are your plans for today?" he asked after taking a bite out of his toast.

"I'll probably study some more for this week's quiz."

Bonnie and her dad finished breakfast, as she placed their dishes in the sink and ran upstairs to study. Bonnie sat at her desk as she tapped her pencil against her review sheet while mumbling what she was reading when she started to cough. Bonnie placed her pencil down as she used her left hand to cover her mouth to cough, she turned her head towards the door to see smoke coming from underneath. She quickly jumped up and ran towards the door and swung it open, ran downstairs to see the kitchen and half her living room on fire. Before Bonnie had time to call her dad, her dad appeared before her "I already called 911," as he opened the front door and ran to the curb.

An hour later the fire man put out the fire as Bonnie listened into the conversation between the chief and her dad.

"Sir, the fires out but I recommend you don't stay here for a while due to the fact that the walls and pillars holding up the house are not completely stable. Well will be going now, but if you have any questions just come to this address or call," he stated as he handed her dad a business card.

Her dad looked at her "Bonnie, they don't know what caused the fire, but I was going to leave you alone for a couple of week's since I have to go out of town for a business trip but I can't leave you now can I," he said as he looked at the house.

"Dad, it's going to cost a lot of money for repairs or to buy a new house; I can just stay at a friend's house for now. When did you plan on leaving?"

"Tonight, are you sure?"

"Its fine lets just go in real quick and gather our things."

"Thanks Bonnie."

Bonnie and her dad gathered most of their stuff and were out of the house in less than two hours. Bonnie beeped her car open as she got in and sat there for a while watching her dad all ready leave. _Shit why did this have to happen to me out all the times I get left alone something always goes wrong_.

Bonnie pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and looked at all her contacts; Carolina's with her mom in another city looking into some incidents since her mom doesn't trust her, Meredith's was at a soccer competition in some other city. Matt was taking care of his mom at the moment _so that's a huge no_. Tyler_ don't know him that well that only leaves me one option but I need a place to stay tonight but why me_, Elena all ready has people staying at her house. _This only really leave's me with one option_ she backed out of her drive way.

End of flashback

Bonnie was about to leave when the door opened to show Stefan looking at her with a confused look and a smile plastered to his face.

"What are you doing here Bonnie?" he asked

"I have a favor to ask of you?"

"Come in," he stated as he opened the door for her and watched her hesitant before coming in and sitting on the sofa. He closed the door and sat on the chair right across from her.

"I need a play to stay, I already thought of Elena, Carolina and everyone else but my house burned down and just for a couple of day's Stefan please, I have no where else to go," she pleaded as she looked at him with worry in her eye's that he might turn her down.

"Bonnie I would totally let you stay here; putting aside our difference's but Damon's also here and I can't watch you 24/7,"

"Its fine please, I can take of my self believe me you don't know what I can do,"

Stefan looked at the ground "Very well, I'll show you your room as he made his way upstairs and down the hallway to the left he opened the door as Bonnie walked in and turned to Stefan "Thank you so much," she said as she turned back to look at the room.

Bonnie looked back into the hallway to see Stefan was gone all ready, as she made her way back downstairs to her car to gather her luggage when she saw Damon pull up in his red Ferrari, as he parked right next to her and whistled.

"So what brings you here my little bird?"

_If I'm staying here I have to be nice and respectful_ she thought as she was about to replied back but Damon cut her off.

"You're staying here? This might be fun!" he said as he was all ready standing in front of her taking her luggage out of her hand "you coming?"

Bonnie blinked for a few seconds before realizing what was happening as she quickly joined Damon inside the house. He placed her Luggage right by the door "I always told Stefan this needed a woman's touch, I'm glad he finally listened," he laid on the sofa, reaching for the remote on the table and turning on the TV.

_Is this a game_ she thought as she picked up her luggage and headed to her room and placed her bag's by the desk as she looked on the bed to see Damon laying there and waving which made her shriek which made Stefan show up to see Damon laughing as he was getting up.

"Damon my room now! We have to talk," Stefan said as he watched him say sorry to Bonnie.

"You okay Bonnie?" Stefan asked as he watched her Glare at Damon and then look at him.

"I'm fine, I think I'll call it a day, Night," and she closed the door and jumped on the bed, lying down thinking of a way to pay Damon back for his stupid random appearance just now.

Stefan's Room:

Stefan entered his room to see Damon lying on his bed, flipping through the book "The Scarlet Letter" as he tossed by his feet and looked at him.

"I'm here. What did you have to discuss with me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Be nice to Bonnie, this was her last option and she's not really found of us, but she's trying so make an effort. If you hurt her in any way I'll kill you."

Damon smiled "I'm not going to do anything to the Witch, but I will have my fun," and he left Stefan standing there with a blank of expression al ready knowing that these day's that Bonnie will be here will be utter chaos.


	2. Diner Circle's

**_VAMPIRE DIARIES_**

**Boarding House**

Bonnie stretched in her bed as she smiled at the ceiling, rolling over to see the alarm clock read 10:45, she slowly got up and made her way towards the mirror as her eye's got big "DAMON!" she yelled as she ran towards her door, threw it open and marched in the hallway to see Stefan rush from his room with only sweats on and stopped half way and looked at her trying not to snicker.

"It's not funny!" she exclaimed "Where the hell is he? I'm going to kill him."

Damon strolled upstairs with a grin as he made his way by Stefan and gave out a chuckle "What happened? Couldn't find paper?"

"Damon apologize to Bonnie for going into her room and drawing on her face." Stefan stated as he tried not to laugh but you could hear him chuckle.

Bonnie glared at both of them while he said sorry and watched him head back downstairs while laughing his head off.

"Bonnie I'm really sorry about this, if there's anything I can do for you just ask and it's done." Stefan told her.

"Thanks Stefan but I think I'll wash this off," she replied back as she headed towards the hallway bathroom, closed the door, started the water and looked at her face in the mirror as she traced the red circles around her eyes and the moustache he drew that went basically all the way to her ears.

She rinsed her face off as she slammed her hands on the bathroom sink "Karma's going to suck ass Damon!" she said to her self as she opened the bathroom door and headed to her room and grabbed a pair of denim shorts and a yellow tank top and quickly changed when she heard her cell phone go off she quickly rummaged through her purse and grabbed it to see it was a text message.

Bonnie flipped her phone opened and pressed read to see it was from Carolina asking for a double date Saturday night. Bonnie replied back that she would be there and stuck her phone in her back pocket. Bonnie headed downstairs to hear Stefan and Damon having a serious conversation.

"Is everything all right Stefan?" She asked ignoring Damon as he smiled at her letting out a chuckle.

"I see you're looking good Bonnie!" Damon stated leaning against the counter.

"Everything's fine Bonnie," Stefan replied while looking at Damon.

"That's good. Do you have any plans for today?"

Stefan looked at Damon as Damon just gave a grin _I'm on it_ "See you later tonight Bonnie," and he left as Bonnie stuck out her tongue at him.

"I was going to go on a date with Elena today."

"Sounds fun," she replied back as she grabbed a water from the fridge and opened it "When you leaving?"

"Pretty soon, are you okay here by your self?"

"I'm fine, just have fun and if you hurt her; I'll bury you," she said with a smile as she watched him grab his jacket from the sofa and hear the door shut behind him.

Bonnie placed her water on the counter and rushed up stairs while standing in front of Damon's door to see it half cracked. She smiled as she pushed the door open and walked in to see it was actually clean, the bed was put up and he had a dresser with a mirror. She walked over to the dresser and picked up his cologne to see it was Antonia Bandera's cologne; she sprayed it on her hand and smelled it "Nice."

Bonnie was about to look at his closet when she heard the door bell, she rushed downstairs and opened the door to see no one was there, she wondered out more too look around _weird_ she thought as she turned around to see Damon standing there, she backed up a little due to shock "What the hell Damon?"

"What? I do live here you know," as she watched him walk into the house.

Bonnie turned her head to see Damon's red flashy Ferrari parked by her car, she smiled as she ran back inside the house to see that Damon left his keys right on the table by the door as she grabbed them and rushed out of the house "I always wanted to drive this," she quickly got in and started the car and waited for a few minutes to see if Damon heard that or if he would show up our of the blue.

She pulled out of their driveway and decided to go for a joyride. An hour later Bonnie showed up back at the house parked his car and quickly got out; right when Stefan pulled in, she slid the keys in her back pocket as she smiled at Stefan making her way inside, placing the keys back where she found them.

Stefan came in and saw Bonnie in the kitchen looking for food but practically found nothing as she touched her stomach "How about we go out to eat for dinner," Stefan piped up as he looked at the time 2:34.

"Really!" Bonnie blurted out with a bright smile as Damon came down stairs "Where we eating at?"

"How about that diner that opened up a few miles from the road?" Stefan asked.

"Sounds Good, I'll be ready by 6:30," Damon declared "I just have to run a quick errand," as Bonnie and Stefan watched him grab his keys and leave only to come back 20 seconds later throwing his keys on the table stand "Who drove my car?"

Bonnie looked at Stefan then at Damon "What are you complaining about this time?"

"You drove my car while I was taking a shower didn't you?"

"I have my own car. What's wrong with your car?"

"Damn!" Stefan huffed "you saw that scratch under your license plate; I took it out a couple of months ago but didn't think you would see it, I'll take it in and get it fixed this week. I'm going to get ready for tonight." And with that said Stefan headed to his room while Damon went to him room while Bonnie just laughed out loud thinking that was a close one.

Around 6:00 Stefan yelled ready to go as Bonnie came downstairs to see that Damon was dressed in dark denim jeans and an American eagle shirt with his black jacket while Stefan wore light blue jeans and a faded gray shirt. They all headed outside while Bonnie and Damon eyed each other "Front seat!" they both called out as Bonnie ran towards Stefan's SUV only to see that Damon was all ready there.

"Stefan! Bonnie boomed as she stomped her foot down like a five year old "Tell Damon to get in the back, he cheated I'm only freaking human!"

"I was here first, you snooze you loose," Damon retorted.

"Damon get in the back," Stefan said as he beeped his car open and watched Damon mumble a few words while he got in the back as Bonnie made a face to him.

By the time everyone got buckled in, Stefan headed his way towards the diner in silence when Bonnie turned on the radio on 106.1 to hear Jason Derulo play riding solo.

"Change the song!" Damon asked.

"No, I like this song!"

Stefan turned off the radio "Silence is golden!"

Stefan parked his car in the almost empty parking lot as they all got out and headed inside and sat in a booth. As their waiter came and gave them menu's and winked at Bonnie who just smiled as he walked away.

"Some one's a flirt!" Damon announced as he put his menu down and looked at the group that just walked in.

Bonnie made a face to him as she debated in her head if she wanted the hamburger or the pizza. Stefan put his menu down a few seconds after Bonnie put hers down.

"Hey Bonnie is it okay if you order for me?" Damon and Stefan said at the same time as they looked at each other "where you going?"

"Bathroom!"

Bonnie looked at them "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine, It's my stomach," Stefan claimed as he got out of the booth as Damon followed not giving her an excuse. Bonnie was about to follow them when the waiter came back and asked for their order.

Stefan and Damon quickly headed outside behind the diner to have the following group that walked in earlier follow them out.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked as he watched one out of the three guys step forward.

"We want that key that you guy's took from us a few years back,"

"Key?" Stefan questioned as he looked at Damon who looked at the ground and then at Stefan.

"I'll tell you about the key later on tonight when he get home,"

"If you don't hand us the Key that pretty little girl that's with you might just get wounded," one of them said.

"Leave her out of this!" Damon said aggravated as he bared his fangs at them.

"Did we hit a sore spot?" one of them mocked.

"You have until midnight to deliver it," and they were about to walk away when Damon started to talk.

"See, that's the problem with demands now a days you guys only give us a few hours and we just cant cooperate with you so were going to have to decline your offer."

Right when Damon said that they turned around and bared their fangs as they made their way towards them One of them grabbing a hold of Stefan's arm as they swung him forward knocking him to the ground where he quickly grabbed one of their feet's and took the guy down too as he wasted no time to twist the guy's neck while he looked up to see that Damon was all ready down with the two guys as he walked over with a stick and stabbed the guy in the heart.

"I'll get rid of the bodies, you go to Bonnie."

Stefan stood up and dusted him self off as rolled back his shoulders and walked back into the diner to see that the waiter was all ready delivering their food. He sat down and smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

"Ok, then" she replied as she placed the hot sauce back against the wall and watched Damon smile at her as she looked at his food.

"Did you get into a fight?" Bonnie asked as she looked at his wrinkled clothes.

"Me!" Damon mentioned "Please, me a fight. Let's eat!" and he grabbed his spoon and took a huge bite of his rice as Bonnie just smiled as she took a bite out of her burger to see his eye's get big and drink his water that was next to his soda.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked as he watched Damon drink half his water "Did you put hot sauce in my rice?"

Bonnie laughed as she picked up her soda and smiled at Stefan who smiled back "Payback sucks right Damon!"

"Very funny Bonnie,"

By the time they finished eating it was dark outside and they all loaded back in the SUV as Stefan looked over at Damon who was in the passenger side, sticking his tongue out as Bonnie sat in the back. Stefan started to drive away while Bonnie flicked Damon's ear and snickered while he told her to knock it off.

"Bonnie if you do it one more time I'm going to tackle you to the ground when we get home,"

Bonnie did it one more time right when Stefan parked as she quickly un-did her seatbelt and slid behind the driver's seat, opened the door and hid behind Stefan.

"I don't think so Bonnie, you started this and you're not getting me involved," he stated as he ran to the front of the house while Bonnie looked in the side mirror and saw Damon coming from the back so she ran towards the front of the car and was about to make a run for it when Damon got a hold of her and spun her in circle's as she was laughing put me down. Stefan leaned against the pillars and watched the scene before him not knowing that the worst is still to come.

End Of Chapter:

Please tell me if this was good my favorite readers yes i mean you and you and you :)


	3. Start

**_VAMPIRE DIARIES_**

**Boarding House**

Bonnie looked at her self in the mirror as she applied her strawberry perfume and headed downstairs to see Damon and Stefan sitting on the living room couch.

"Good morning!" she stated as she opened the fridge to see absolutely nothing in there, her jaw dropped as she closed the fridge.

"I thought you guy's went shopping for food?" Bonnie asked as she joined Stefan on the couch.

"We did get food – " Stefan cut his sentence short when he looked at Bonnie "Sorry, I for got,"

Bonnie smiled an awkward smile "its fine I'll just go later,"

Damon smiled "Why don't I take you there little bird?"

Bonnie gave Damon a weird look as she watched him slink back into the sofa, his legs crossed; he smiled at her, that evil smile. Stefan looked at Damon, as Damon told him that he's welcome to join them.

"I'll go," Stefan stated "Let me get ready," and with that said he ran upstairs.

"You smell good Bonnie!" Damon mentioned as he watched her stand up wearing a grey T-shirt and dark denim jeans.

"What's your game?" she asked as she watched him stand up and grab Stefan's car keys while walking past her with a smirk.

"What game Bonnie?" and went outside.

Stefan meet Bonnie downstairs as they both left the house to see Damon all ready in the driver's side of Stefan's car as Bonnie quickly hoped in the passenger side smiling at Stefan as he went into the back. Damon turned on the radio to hear sir mix a lot baby got back as he turned up the volume and started singing as Bonnie joined him. Stefan gave them a bewildered look as he stayed quit and looked out the window prying that this song will end soon.

Twenty minutes later Damon parked in the parking lot, as he beeped the car locked and followed Stefan and Bonnie inside the store. Bonnie grabbed a cart and joined up the boys.

"I was thinking that we can go isle by isle, but I only have $50.00, so we can't get that much,"

"Its fine, we got it!" Stefan stated.

"Thanks," she replied as she started going down the first isle and second isle to see nothing that they liked. By the time she made it to the 7th isle, Damon took over to push the heavy cart full junk food, frozen vegetable, sodas, cans of soup and other things. After an hour of going around the store; twice; Bonnie waited patiently in line to checkout while the boys took off.

"Stefan!" Damon called out as Stefan turned to look at him as Damon quickly threw a purple ball at him that he caught,

"Damon really, please be a little more respectful to others around you!"

Damon ignored him as he grabbed two more balls with both of his hands and threw them at Stefan's back; Stefan quickly turned around and saw Damon holding one more in his hand bouncing it up and down with a smirk. Stefan looked at him with I – dare – you- to- do- it- look as Damon threw the ball at him but he caught it and watched Damon make a run for it. Stefan chased him through the isles as he threw the ball at him but missed him and accidentally hit the pyramid of apple's as they all scattered to the floor, Stefan casually walked into an isle that was full of cereal as he grabbed two of them and slowly walked away as he herd Damon laughing his ass off a couple of isle's down.

Damon and Stefan were about to join Bonnie when the manager came up and called Stefan over while Damon snickered as he helped put the grocery bags back inside the cart as Bonnie was making conversation with the cashier.

By the time they finished putting the groceries away; Damon was pushing the cart to the car as Bonnie asked where was Stefan which made Damon laugh.

"He is talking to the manager about something that happened,"

"What happened?" she asked as she closed the back door.

"Nothing much," and he placed the cart in front of some one's car.

Bonnie watched as Damon got inside the car and stared it, as she walked to his window and was about to say something when he pointed to Stefan pushing another cart full of apple's. Bonnie looked at him kind of weird but she opened the back door and helped place the four bags of apples in the back as Bonnie took the cart to the cart return and got in the back since Stefan was in the front scowling at the store.

"Stefan why did you, the apple's?" Bonnie tried to ask about the apples but couldn't really form a sentence on how to say it.

"I was thinking for dessert we could have apple pie, or apple cake?" Stefan stated.

"Yea, because we all love apple's," Damon mentioned sarcastically.

By the time it was 2:45 they arrived at home, and started to put the groceries away, while Stefan excused him self and went to his room while Damon followed him.

"Couldn't manipulate the manager?" he asked as he jumped on Stefan's bed and sat there.

Stefan smiled ignoring his comment "You have a soft spot for Bonnie, I always thought that she was special, but I wondered about certain things,"

Damon smirked "Dear brother, you know nothing of me, and I can conclude from this conversation that you're waiting for me to tell you about the key I stole a few years back."

Damon made him self comfortable in Stefan's bed as he stuck his hands behind his head and smiled.

"Damon!"

"Don't be so hasty, I'll tell you!"

Stefan leaned against the wall as Damon began to explain "I cant remember how long ago it was, but the key isn't just your average house key or car key its more of how would you say an exquisite key, a very old century key that can only open one thing. My dear little brother do you know what that might be?"

"I don't have time for your riddle's Damon!"

Damon smirked "Of course you don't, you never do, anyways like was I was saying before you decided not to guess this key opens up a chest. A chest filled with the papers where every single century's old, strong as hell sleeping vampire's are, or better yet, captured vampire's waiting to once again come out and rule this world with an iron fist."

"So you're basically telling me that on piece's of paper's there's a list of old vampire's waiting to wake up to rule this world."

"Well yea, if you want to say it all lame like that then yea that's all to it."

"Where's the key now?"

"It's hidden safely where you don't need to know or worry about it. Now let's go back down and help my little bird,"

Stefan watched as Damon got up taking his jacket off and throw "Bonnie isn't some object for your amusement, Damon!"

Damon stopped walking, not turning around "Dear brother are you saying you have a soft spot for her too,"

"I can say I'm quit fond of her."

With that said Stefan followed his brother downstairs' to see that Bonnie was putting away the last item as she looked up at them exhausted "Yea thanks for helping!"

"It's not like we eat human food!" Damon told her.

"I'm sorry about that Bonnie," Stefan stated as he and Damon made his way towards the living room while Bonnie decided to look for dinner while Bonnie headed up stairs.

"Do you think that they'll attack again?" Stefan asked as placed his elbows on his knees his chin leaning on his hands as he thought about the dangerous that Bonnie might face.

"Maybe we should burn the scrolls!"

"Do you hear that?" Damon said as he quickly stood up and looked around.

Stefan stood up also looking around, when two people jumped through the window and two more through the door. Stefan and Damon looked at each other as Damon quickly broke the dinning room table and tore off one of the legs as Stefan did the same.

"Humans?" Stefan asked.

"No, there quit dead!"

One of the vampires charged at Damon but Damon quickly moved to the side as another vampire swung his right arm at Stefan as Stefan dodged it, to quickly see Damon blocking a kick.

"IS EVERYTHING OKAY DOWN THERE?" Bonnie yelled out.

"EVERYTHIN'S FINE, JUST ME AND STEFAN WREATLING, SO STAY UP THERE!" Damon yelled back as he flipped on the vampire on his back and quickly staked him while another vampire came up behind him and picked him up and through him against the wall.

Bonnie rushed downstairs' to see that Stefan and Damon defending themselves as one of the vampire's noticed her, Bonnie saw a twinkle in his eye's as she quickly ran up stairs. By the time Stefan and Damon finished there fight they made no time chasing after Bonnie when all of a sudden the vampire came flying down stair's as Bonne walked slowly to meet him as she looked at him and the wall where Damon got thrown in as he went flying that way, Bonnie made his way towards him when she heard rain all of a sudden hit the ground as lightning lit the place up more, she threw him outside as they all watched him catch on fire.

Damon tapped her shoulder as she quickly returned to herself "Damon," she muttered before passing out.

"She's a powerful witch!" Stefan stated as he saw Daman pick her up.

"Remind me not to be on her bad side. I guess we gotta find the scroll's and burn them."

"There coming!" Damon mentioned as he started to make his way into the back.

"What's the plan?" Stefan asked as he followed Damon quickly run using his abilities as Stefan kept up as he placed Bonnie in a hollow tree, leaving his jacket with her.

"I thought you placed you jacket in my room," Stefan asked confused.

"You should pay more attention to me, you know that little brother, now lets go, we have guest at the house,"

End Of Chapter:

Please tell me if this was good my favorite readers, i didnt know hwo to start the third chapter on the action and this what my brain processed so i need to know your thoughts to see if i have to pick up the action a little bit more and detail it out. Please help me excede to your expectation :) cause i want to make my readers happy. yes that means you guys :)


End file.
